The Cruiser
by FragmentedFellow
Summary: A ridiculously stupid fan fiction to Disrupted-Original's amazing l4d2 fan fic Twostep. In The Cruiser, Nick finds himself on the Titanic. Somehow. Contains Nick/The Titanic


A silly fan fiction for the Left4Dead fanfiction Twostep fanfiction(.)net/s/5984812/1/Two_Step If you haven't read Twostep, this wont make sense. If you haven't played Left 4 dead, it definitely wont make sense. If you haven't seen the titanic, what the hell?

"Oh fuck no. Fuck this shit and the ass it came from."  
>Of all the times to be sucked into a movie, it had to be when Sean was watching the goddamn mother fucking TITANIC.<br>Fuck. He knew what was gonna happen. He watched the other people on the cruise ship go about their business, partying, laughing.  
>They didn't know. He could warn them, right? Could he do that? It might fuck up the space time continuum, but really, from where he's coming from, would it really be so bad? Wait, would this effect the future, or is he JUST in the movie version of the thing? Maybe he should find those two kids from the movie. Eh, I don't see them anywhere. Fuck this place is huge. Great. Well, either way, time to save this shit stain of a movie.<br>"Nick" He heard a voice. He turned around. No one seemed to be talking to him. It sounded like it was from right on top of him.  
>Or below. "Nick. My sweet Nick. You can not save everyone." Oh, great, here come the voices. Just what he needs added to his grocery list of a psychosis.<br>"Alright, who is this, and what the hell are you talking about. Also, how the hell do you know me." "Nick, calm yourself. I, am the Titanic. I carry over a thousand souls within me, as well as the spirit of the seas itself. I am here to tell you, that it is alright."  
>"Yeah okay fine, crazy voice in my head that claims to be a fucking boat. Lemme tell you something, nothing is alright. I lost my friends, I lost my car, I lost my one chance to maybe not be as bad a parent as I thought I'd be, I lost my goddamn eye, and you are gonna fucking sink."<br>"You can't save everyone Nick." "Fuck you. Why the hell would a goddamn boat from like a hundred years ago wanna bug me. God DAMN is this stupid."  
>"We are bonded, Nick."<br>"I think we aren't."  
>"Nick, more than once you sought refuge from your dangers by going to the waters with your friends. You were nearly taken by the ocean itself when the cruise ship sank-"<br>"DON'T you dare talk about that-"  
>"But you rose, Nick. You rose from those waters when everything in the world expected you to sink, and not just the literal ocean itself. Like a shining warrior you strode out of the coast and what did you do?"<br>"I nearly froze my ass off."  
>"You tried to save those two who came from the yacht."<br>"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about them."  
>"But you didn't save them. Didn't you."<br>"Piss off."  
>"Nick, you can't save the world from the inevitable. They would have never survived anyways."<br>"Not with an asshole like that Christopher guy with her anyways. Why are we talking about me anyways, I gotta warn the captain to do his job and not kill everyone."  
>"Nick there is no use warning the Captain. Everything will be as it should."<br>"Hundreds of people will die. Horribly."  
>"You can't save the world, Nick. You're not Superman."<br>"I kinda knew I wasn't Superman when I saw bullets didn't fucking bounce off me like rubber, smartass."  
>"Do you think you saved those children, Nick?" "I managed to get Izz and Sean into a nice place, possibly one of the only nice places left in the world. I saved them about as much as I could!"<br>"Nick, sweet Nick, what do you think will be of them two hundred years from now?"

"They'll be dead Nick."  
>"Yeah well that's obvious, I mean come on."<br>"You can't stop death. You can only put it off for a time. Just like the married couple, you prevented the death they were destined to have, and yet you only put it off for a few short days.  
>When your only goal is to prevent someone's death, all you can do is fail."<br>"Shut up."  
>The sun was beginning to set, and everyone else had long since left the deck. Nick was alone now outside with only the ship itself to speak with.<br>"Nick, my sweet Nick. You have fought so hard. All your life you have fought. The scars you've taken from this life go much deeper than merely your skin. Aren't you tired of fighting?"  
>Nick sighed, his lip quivered for maybe a moment.<br>"I am tired. But I can't give up now, I just. I can't."  
>The chilling wind seemed to go just slightly warmer, against all logic.<br>The Titanic's voice seemed to grow more and more soothing, his eyes grew heavy.  
>"Nick, a man can obstinately claim to have one last thing to do a hundred times while lying on his death bed."<br>"I ain't dying. Not yet. Not like this."  
>"But isn't it right though? Rising from the sea, returning to the sea. Like the tides. You can't stay in this life forever. Nor would you want to."<br>Nick was too tired to argue with a boat anymore.  
>"I am not giving up, Titanic. I am gonna save this ship, and I'm gonna get back to Maine and find my friends and -"<br>"And then?"  
>"And then.." Nick couldn't finish his sentence. He had no idea what happens after that.<br>"Do you really want to die in that world, in that life."  
>"I don't want to fucking die. Period."<br>"You don't want to, but you need to. We all do. Including the children in 8 springs, your friends, and the people on this ship. And that is okay. Death is nothing to be scared of. You of all people know there are things worse than death."  
>"... yeah..." Nick clenched his fist and collapsed against the wall on the deck. "I just. I am scared. Scared of death, scared of water, scared of this. All of this."<br>"Oh Nick, my sweet Nick. I will be dying too. But I am not afraid. Stay with me and keep me company."  
>Nick sighed.<br>"You know, for a fucking boat, you're pretty okay."  
>It was dark now. He could see ice bergs passing by already. There is still time.<br>"I know what you are thinking, Nick. But stay with me here tonight, watch the sunrise with me."  
>The Titanic sounded surprisingly nervous in that last sentence. I guess boats can be scared to face their fate too. "... yeah. Yeah alright."<br>He let out a small gasp of air, one last quiet sob. He stood and gripped the rails of the ship. The wind blew threw his hair.  
>From the distance he could see a block of ice. Somehow he already knew that was the one. Starting from the heart of the ship to the tip of the railings, the Titanic seemed to let out a rumbling shivver. Nick gripped onto the railings tighter, and stroked it with his hand. It ceased its vibrations, and one last warm breeze went by from no where explainable.<br>As the ship calmly made its collision. 


End file.
